Fractured Mirror
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: One of three prequels to Mirrored Darkness; Posting early due to writer's block. Leonas never wanted to get involved in the other world's events. But when Lindsey shows him Toris, his counterpart, and the problems he's going through with Russia, he feels like he needs to help the weakened nation break free and declare independance. Rated T Leonas' swearing, blood, and major torture
1. Chapter 1

**I was gonna wait until Mirrored Darkness was done, but due to major writer's block on chapter 19, it's going up early. (Stupid fight scenes! I suck at writing them. :P)**

 **So this is one of three side stories that act as a prequel to Mirrored Darkness, and this one in particular involves Toris and Leonas, aka 1p and 2p Lithuania respectively. What will happen in this story acts as a backstory for Toris and Leonas' relationship in Mirrored Darkness. Ratings may change in the future, due to what happens to Toris in this story (Nothing major, but possibly a lot of Torture), so for now it's gonna be at T.**

 **Summary: One of three prequels to Mirrored Darkness. Leonas never wanted to get involved in the other world's events. But when Lindsey shows him Toris, his counterpart, and the problems he's going through with Russia, he feels like he needs to help the weakened nation break free and declare independance. But with Russia, and the 2p axis involved in war that is tearing the 1p apart, it's not as simple. Can Leonas help Toris breakaway from Russia's rule, or will the weakened nation shatter apart in front of him?**

 **So since Leonas is one of the main characters in this story, it kinda helps to have a bit of knowledge about him, since this is kinda how I see him. He's rather different from the other 2ps, prefering to stay out of any wars but will help shattered nations recover if Luciano, Kuro, or Lutz break them. Leonas has an extreme hatred for the Axis because of something Luciano did (Which will be explained in the future, I promise) and will take out his rage on one of them if he sees them. He also seems to get along pretty well with Allen and Lindsey, the latter because they share the same ideals. A major thing about him, he loves playing chess, and that's going to be explained later as to why (Yeah, I'm evil like that.)**

 **There's more to Leonas in the future, but that's where you'll have to read Mirrored Darkness to find out.**

 **So without further speaking, let's get onto the story! I don't own Hetalia, only my OC Lindsey.**

Chapter 1 Curious Intentions

"Hey Leonas. I hope you don't mind me coming in here for a little while."

Blood orange eyes blinked in frustration as a dark brown haired male turned away from a mirror and stared straight at the intruder. The dark haired woman had a bit of amusement in her blue eyes as she straightened out the black and purple lolita dress she was wearing, a sharp contrast to the blue uniform he wore. "Lindsey Kirkland. What in the world is the personification of London doing in my place?" the man asked.

Lindsey gave the figure a slight smile. "Am I not able to visit the personification of Lithuania, who's also my friend, from time to time?" she asked, earning a glare from the personification, "Alright, I'll tell the truth. Oliver's baking cupcakes again and I needed to get out of there before he got me to try them. So if you don't mind Leonas, I need a place to stay for a few hours."

"Figures. He usually places a few extra ingrediants in there," The Lithuanian stated as the city sat down on a chair across from him, noticing a small look of distress on the 2p's face, "You seem uneasy about something."

Lindsey chuckled dryly. "You would be too if I told you. Remember the whole mirror invention my counterpart created?" she asked.

Leonas nodded. "You said she wanted to see someone to ease her loneliness from the other side of a mirror. But you said it worked." The 2p pointed out as he took a sip of hot chocolate, "And I wouldn't have believed it until you showed me about a month ago."

"It did work... but now we have a problem. It seems other nations can see their counterparts in the mirror."

Eyes widened as Leonas spat out his drink, looking at Lindsey in disbelief. "You're not serious are you?" he asked.

"I wish I was, but there's worse news. The Axis and Viktor slipped through it about a month ago and started a world war there by taking over the counterparts minds and bodies." Lindsey stated, watching Leonas' hot chocolate mug shattered on the floor, resulting in the drink spilling everywhere, "And my brother, Francois, and Xiao are planning on going over there and fighting back."

Leonas looked like he was gonna pass out. "You do know what happens if the axis win right?" he pointed out.

Lindsey nodded. "Lizzie regrets her decision to make the mirror. She didn't figure what would happen when she created it. Although, for some reason Viktor came back a week later, saying that the war is more interesting with their Russia." the 2p stated, noticing the look of uneasiness on Leonas' face. "I'm surprised though. I would've thought you'd jump at a chance to take down the axis."

"If someone is put through their mental torture I might. What they did to Natalie is completely unacceptable." Leonas stated as he pulled a caramel out of his pockets and popped it in his mouth, "But right now, what happens there is none of my business."

A dry chuckle escaped Lindsey's mouth. "That's typical of you to say that Leonas. But aren't you at least slightly curious about seeing your counterpart?" The 2p asked, "I mean, me and Lizzie get along pretty well. I think you and your counterpart might get along pretty well."

"A 1p and a 2p like a nation getting along? That's impossible Lindsey! You and Lizzie are the only exception!" Leonas exclaimed.

"For the Axis and Allies? That may be true. But you might have a chance with yours. Lizzie showed me pictures of their nations, and he looks like a person who cares for those close to him."

Leonas looked at the mirror that sat on the other side of his living room and sighed. "Why are telling me all this? Are you thinking of going there yourself, now that the other world's accessable?" he asked.

Lindsey frowned. "I guess you caught me. But it's not what you think Leonas. I'm going over there to help Lizzie bring our nations back and separate them from their counterparts. After that's taken care of, we're going to seal up the mirror. I was asking cause this might be your only chance to meet yours." The 2p explained.

Leonas nodded. "Now I see... If I don't go, it'll be missing my only chance to see him, right?"

A nod from Lindsey confirmed his suspicions. "It's a tempting offer, but I'm afraid I'll pass. There's nothing I can think of to take down Luciano and Kuro. As much as I have a grudge against the axis, there's nothing I could do to help. And besides Lindsey, I'm a 2p. I don't belong there."

Lindsey chuckled. "You say that about anything that doesn't involve you Leonas. But I feel like that might change soon enough. There are places that you belong. The world reflected may not be one, but perhaps someone there could help you find that place where you belong."

Leonas rolled his eyes. "If I believed that, I'd go. But it's not my world. It's my counterparts. And unless something happens to him that could seriously kill him, I'm afraid it's not my place to go." the 2p pointed out, "Helping your 1p out is your idea, not mine."

The 2p of London nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean. But If you ever change your mind, just hold onto this and go through any mirror. It'll take you to where your counterpart is," Lindsey stated as she handed the Lithuanian a mirror shard, "And you may deny it, but we both know my predictions are always right."

"Whatever. Take care of my sister though. Adrianna needs a big sister figure in her life, especially now."

"Of course. After all, family is important right?"

Leonas nodded as the 2p of London exited his house, before looking at the mirror shard. _Me, wanting to meet my counterpart? That's just silly..._ The 2p thought as he stood up and entered his bathroom. _But... I can't deny the fact that I'm curious to see what he looks like. And a mirror is what I need. After all, Lizzie was saying how other 2ps can now see their counterparts in mirrors. My bathroom mirror should do nicely._

As he turned on the light, Leonas noticed the mirror shard quickly resonated with his bathroom mirror as both began glowing, watching as the reflection in the bathroom mirror quickly changed before him. The background in the mirror was a rather old bedroom, with everything in it looking like it was covered in dust. But what was surprising about him was his counterpart. He looked very much like himself, but in a way he was different as well.

"Unbelievable..." Leonas whispered.

His counterpart had fair skin, brown hair that was a few shades lighter than his, and blue-green eyes that seemed to have a gentle look to them in his opinion. A green uniform acted as a contrast to his blue one, and seemed to suit the 1p. But even Leonas couldn't help but notice the exhausted look in his counterparts face, as if he was exhausted, troubled, and stressed all at the same time.

 _That's odd. He seems like a strong person who could take on a few of the axis with a little help. So why does he seem so... saddened? Like he'll just break into tears any time?_ The 2p thought as the door in the reflection opened, revealing a pair of blond haired men, a taller one with glasses, and a younger, shorter on in a red uniform, both looking worried. _Ah... Are those the 1ps of Estonia and Latvia?_

 _"Toris, are you alright? Ivan didn't hurt you did he?"_ The glasses wearing man asked.

Leonas' eyes widened. _Toris. So that's his name. Interesting._ he thought as he watched the scene in front of him.

 _"I'll be alright Eduard. I'm more worried about you and Raivis. He didn't hurt you did he?"_ Toris asked.

Raivis shook his head. _"We should be asking you that. E-Ever since he took c-control of our countries, you've been p-protecting us, and R-Russia's pretty brutal on you for what we d-do. Y-You don't have to do that for us."_ The younger looking nation stated.

This time it was Toris who shook his head. _"You wouldn't understand. I do this to protect you two. You guys, although we aren't related, are like brothers to me."_ Leonas watched in shock as Toris rolled up his uniform sleeve, revealing a bruised and cut arm underneath, _"A bruised arm is worth it in the end if you two are okay."_

"His Russia's been causing this!? No wonder why Viktor came back. He wanted to sit back and enjoy the show." Leonas whispered as he watched his counterpart flinch from the pain in his arm.

 _"But you're in pain Toris. And at this rate, you won't be able to move if he keeps coming after you for stuff we did,"_ Eduard stated.

 _"I'll be alright. You two should leave before he comes in here and starts going after you. I don't want you guys getting hurt too."_ Toris pointed out, earning nods from the other two as they left, closing the door behind him.

That must've been the limit for the amount of time the mirror could show at a time, cause the scene began to fade, but before it was completely gone, Toris looked up at the mirror, and seemed to be surprised. _"Is that-"_ Toris' words were cut off as the mirror returned to normal.

Leonas blinked, and notice both the mirror and mirror shard on the counter no longer glowing. The whole scene in the mirror seemed to show Toris in a distressed state, but if he was going to be okay, was what the 2p wanted to know.

"Toris... Laurinaitis... The nation of Lithuania in his world..." Leonas muttered, and immediately Lindsey's words echoed in his ears.

 _Aren't you at least slightly curious about seeing your counterpart?_

"I wasn't before. But now... I'm not so sure..."

 **Read and Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 2 Questioning Emotions

 _A 2p is supposed to dangerous, threatening, and only takes care of oneself. They can help another nation if they want to, but that's it. They cannot allow their emotions to get in the way. But... What if they do?_

Those were the thoughts that prevented Leonas from getting any sleep. After the whole scene in the mirror, the 2p was left with so many unanswered questions that he wanted the answers to. But with the mirror only showed him those brief moments of what was happening, he couldn't. And after seeing Toris' arm, he couldn't help but feel worried for his counterpart.

 _I wonder... What's happening now? Is he alright?_ he asked himself before smacking himself if the face. _Oh get over it Leonas! It's not like you could do anything to help at the moment. And besides, it's not your battle! But... What if it is..._

Leonas felt himself groan as he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. _Damn it... This is the first time I've truely felt conflicted on something that would seem so minor! Why should I even get involved in something that doesn't involve protecting those being broken by the axis!? He's not being tortured by them!_

 _But he is being tortured..._ A voice whispered into Leonas' ears, one that sounded a lot like his own. _He's being tortured by Russia, and he's rather sadistic..._

Leonas shook his head as he looked at the mirror in the bathroom. "That Russia is the one in their world, not ours. What he does to my other shouldn't matter." he stated out loud.

 _It should. Toris is you..._

"He isn't me. He's the Lithuania of that world..."

 _But you are also a personification of Lithuania... You're both sharing the same role... So why can't you help him..._

"I-It's because-"

"Wow. Who would've known that Lithuania talks to himself in the mirror in his free time."

Leonas snapped out of his thoughts and rolled his eyes as the 2p of America emerged from the shadows. "Seriously Allen? Does the action of knocking before entering not exist in your job?" he asked.

"Well, next time lock your door. Man, for someone who's always on edge, you're certainly relaxed when it comes to keeping your house safe."

Leonas sighed and shook his head. "You can blame your niece for that one. Ever since she allowed me to see my counterpart earlier today, I've been rather distracted."

"You're interested in your counterpart as well?"

A rather uneasy feeling settled in Leonas as he nodded. "Same here. Talked to him a few times. Though mine's kind of an annoying idiot. Keeps going on about how he's the hero and all that stupid crap. What about yours?" Allen asked.

Leonas looked towards the mirror. "I only saw him once, just today. But he seemed... gentle. He cared for the other baltics of his world. But he seemed... Exhausted. And it may be the reason why Viktor returned. Apparently, his 1p is hurting mine."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Now that's interesting. Ever think of wanting to go over there and take some payback for what he's doing?" he asked.

"On their Russia?"

Allen nodded and Leonas grew quiet. "I don't... think I want to go. What goes on in the other world isn't of my concern. Besides, that is not my fight." the 2p of Lithuania pointed out.

The 2p of America scoffed. "It wasn't Oliver's, Francois, or Xiao's fight either. But you don't see them staying back now do you?"

Allen felt a brief jolt of pain, and looked in the mirror to see a brand new cut on his cheek. "Now that wasn't nice Leonas. I was just making a point. Why don't you put away the knife before you actually kill someone," The 2p stated as he looked at Leonas, the Lithuanian personification flashing the knife in his hand dangerously.

"I told you Allen. What goes on in their world shouldn't matter. It's not my fight against the axis."

"But it's not exactly you counterpart's either. And based on the rumors I've been hearing, their Lithuania might not exist for much longer."

Leonas paused to look at the 2p nation straight in the eye. "What do you know about what's going on in the other world Allen?"

Allen smirked. "The Russia of their world basically took over the baltic states and half of Poland in the war. From what Viktor told me, The Russia of their world is childishly cruel, and he tortures the baltics for going against him. But the Lithuania of their world wouldn't allow it, so he takes the punishment for Estonia and Latvia. Viktor even showed me it once. Their Russia's brutal."

Leonas suddenly felt a little concerned for his counterpart as he paused to glance at his reflection, before looking down at the shard of mirror on the counter. "That... doesn't really matter." He stated, trying to deny what he was feeling.

"Is that really true? Or does the well being of your counterpart really matter? Whatever it is, He's running out of time."

Leonas sighed as he gave in. "If you really want to see what I'm feeling, then how about you judge my reactions as I watch the world in the mirror," The 2p suggested as he touched the mirror shard and his bathroom mirror, "Besides, it's not like I'm going there in the future to help him, right?"

"It all depends on how you react."

Once again, the reflection faded changed to the old bedroom from before, and the two 2ps could see Leonas' exhausted counterpart that was reflected. Toris was busy cleaning the wound on his arm, the pain causing him to flinch every so often as he washed off the drying blood and wrapped up the wound.

 _"Thank goodness it was only my arm. He could of done worse damage than this, the worse being that he could have done was break it and leave my arm useless for several days."_ The 1p Lithuania stated, his green eyes looking worrily at the wound.

Leonas subconsciously nodded, concern entering his eyes. _He's got a point. If Viktor's counterpart is like him, then he was probably going easy on him. He could probably be worse if it was entertaining for Viktor to return here._ The 2p thought as he continued to watch the scene in front of him.

 _"Mr. Russia's being to harsh on us... I just wish we could return to how we were. I miss being able to talk about and see Alfred-san. America was a wonderful place..."_ Toris stated, earning a questioning look from Leonas and Allen.

"That must be the America of his world's name," Leonas suggested, "They must've been good friends in their world."

Allen scoffed as he watched the mirror. "Friends are a weakness in my eyes. No wonder why their Lithuania was taken over so easily." The 2p American stated, ignoring the glare from the 2p next to him, "You and I are just comrades in battle. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Leonas glared at the 2p of America before watching Toris in the mirror once more. _"This war's destroying the world that was starting to be built. Why would someone want to break that?"_ Toris asked.

"Because that's what the axis of our world do! They're not exactly caring about the world except the one they create," Allen ranted, resulting in Leonas rolling his eyes before staring at the mirror, both men jumping as the door opened in the old room.

 _"Ah Toris, there you are! I was wondering where you ran off to after this afternoon. I thought you had run away or something. But you wouldn't do that, would you Toris?"_

Leonas watched his counterpart froze up as a man with purple eyes and pale blond hair entered the room, the scarf around his neck flowing behind him. _"O-Of course not, M-Mr. Russia! I-I'd never do that."_ Toris stuttered at the taller male, earning a smile from the personification.

"That's their Russia? He looks like he has an innocent person!" Allen exclaimed.

"Perhaps. But remember Allen, a nation's appearance, 1p and 2p alike, can sometimes act like a mask." Leonas pointed out as he continued watching.

 _"Ah, That's good. I was worried that you were gonna run away after defending Raivis this afternoon."_ Russia's smile seemed to be twisted and childishly cruel as he spoke in Leonas' opinion, and he couldn't help but noticed how faint Toris was starting to look. _"But we both know that someone has to be punished for this, right Toris? And since you defended Raivis, it looks like you'll be taking that punishment again, Toris."_

Leonas watched as Toris stood up and slowly backed away from the russian, who had pulled out a small knife from his pocket. _"W-With all due respect, Mr. R-Russia, I'm still recovering f-from earlier today."_ The 1p stated as Ivan advanced on him.

 _"But Toris... If you want Raivis to be safe from harm, you and the other baltics have to follow my directions. You have no choice in the matter in the end."_ Ivan stated as he advanced on him, before gripping Toris' injured arm, _This is your punishment, da?"_

Toris had shut his eyes as the russian cut the cloth away from his shoulder, before cutting into the skin. Leonas watched his counterpart grip the dresser to surpress the wails forming inside of him, but in the end Toris still yelled out in pain, tears forming in his eyes. _"P-Please stop R-Russia-san! I-It hurts!"_ The Lithuania whispered.

 _"Nyet. This is your punishment Toris. You have no choice. You're part of my union once more."_

Another scream rang out and even Leonas had to turn away to prevent himself from vomiting as the scene began to fade away. But as the 2p looked up, his eyes locked onto his counterpart's, and the Toris' horror-filled and hurt eyes widened. _"P-Please! Someone h-help me-"_

Toris' voice was cut off as the mirror returned to normal. All the building horror from watching finally rose up within Leonas and Allen gave him room to throw up in the toilet.

"Man... That was too much, even for me. That's borderline to what Luciano does." Allen pointed out, looking over at Leonas with slight concern, "You gonna be alright Leonas? Still think that you shouldn't get involved?"

"To be honest, after seeing that, I'm not exactly sure..." Leonas stated.

But the voice that whispered in his ear earlier thought otherwise.

 **Drop a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Toris will be involved a bit more at the end, and then the point of view switches to him starting next chapter.**

 **Should I up the rating on this prequel?**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 3 Decisions through reflections

 _Time to wake up Leonas... Don't you want to check on Toris?_

Leonas groaned as the whispering voice pestered him to wake up. Ever since the first time he looked at Toris' world two days ago, his mind was constantly conflicted on what he should do.

"Ugh... Even a 2p who's conflicted needs his coffee before he can fully move around," Leonas groaned as he managed to drag himself out of bed and walk into the kitchen, sighing with relief as he heard the coffee machine filling him a cup of coffee, "Mornings are a major pain in the ass unless you know how to wake up. I wonder if our counterparts wake up the same way as we do?"

After taking a few sips of the caffinated drink, Leonas finally had the energy to bring himself to the bathroom, looking at the mirror in front of him before it reflected Toris' world. After seeing the events of two days prior, the 2p discovered that the world had become fully connected through his bathroom mirror, meaning that it would reflect Toris' world every time he looked at the mirror now. Like what just happened.

A faint snoring could be heard as Leonas watched Toris tossing and turning on the bed in the room. _He must be having a nightmare. But after the past two days, who could blame him for resting late?_ The 2p questioned as he noticed how distressed his counterpart looked.

Throughout the course of the two days, Leonas had gotten glimpse of his counterpart's daily routines. He was forced around by Russia, defended the other two baltics, mostly Raivis, when they messed up, and prepared dinner for himself beside the other two. And although he was injured, he still cared for the other baltics before his own wellbeing. The actions he took made Leonas understand slightly just what he was going through.

A gasping noise escaped the mirror as Toris sat up suddenly, flinching from the wounds on his shoulder due to how quick he sat up. A paranoid look flashed in his eyes as he quickly looked around before sighing with relief. _"It was only a dream..."_ Toris whispered.

Leonas then noticed that several of the injuries on the 1p's body had reopened in the middle of the night and were now starting to bleed. _"I'm bleeding again. The wounds Russia gave me two days ago must've reopened in the middle of the night._ " Toris stating before sighing, _"It looks like I'll have to clean up these wounds before Raivis or Eduard see them."_

As Toris looked up at the mirror, he seemed to look straight at Leonas, forcing him to move away from the mirror. After about ten minutes, the 2p returned to where he was, revealing Toris sitting on the bed with a first aid kit, a wet washcloth in his hands as he recleaned the wounds, flinching from the pain. Once he was done, the 1p grabbed a roll of bandages and tightly wrapped the wounds. With that complete, Toris stood up and closed the first aid kit before walking over to the dresser connected to the mirror on the other side.

Leonas watched as Toris' gaze once more connected with his, and both froze. After a few seconds, Toris blinked and looked away. _"Am I imagining things? Cause I feel like my reflection keeps changing every day, when I look straight at the mirror. I know 2ps exist. Seeing Russia's 2p proved that."_

Leonas's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he took off into the other room and rushed towards the door, almost forgetting his jacket in the process. "So Viktor's seen Toris. Well then, I think it's time I paid the russian bastard a visit."

(Several hours later)

"Leonas! I wasn't expecting you to come! Is something wrong?"

Leonas smiled slightly as Natalie rushed up to him. The Belarusian was rather attached to him quite a bit after Leonas took care of her, often visiting him after many fights with Viktor and dressing wounds. And she was one of the reasons he started to change his opinions.

"Nothing's wrong Natalie. I just wanted to ask your brother about something concerning the other world." Leonas explained.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Natalie smiled. "Oh, you mean our counterparts right? Mine's a little bit scary, but yours is quite kind hearted, just like you." The belarusian stated, earning a embarassed look from the male, "I've seen what happens though. I wish there was a way that we could help him. What Ivan's doing to him is wrong. But I can't go through unless I go through the portal. And Lindsey's kinda worried I'll get hurt."

Leonas nodded. "I'll see what I can do. But I need to talk to Viktor to see how much he knows."

"Speaking of me in an ill-will way Leonas?"

The Lithuanian resisted the urge to kill the nation as he turned around, revealing the 2p Russian. "It must be something bad if you've come to me for help Leonas. You must be fighting that overwhelming urge to kill me by now," Viktor teased.

Leonas looked over at the Belarusian woman in the room and silently nodded, resulting in her walking out of the room. "Why don't you cut the crap Viktor. I know you've seen my 1p, and I'm not leaving until you tell me how much you know." The Lithuania growled, his hand fingering the handle of a knife tucked inside the belt.

"So he does mean something to you."

"Nyet. But what your 1p is doing to him is cruel. I want to know what exactly is going on?"

Viktor smirked. "All I can say is that if something doesn't help him, he'll be gone by the end of the year."

A stinging cut appeared on Viktor's check, and his smirk grew as Leonas brought the knife up to his neck. "I can take all day to get the information. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." The 2p threatened.

Viktor chuckled. "All I know is that Ivan is helping the axis with their conquest of Europe. He's already taken half of Poland, and the three baltic states, including Lithuania of course. Little Toris is stuck there until he gets independance. But I doubt that he'll ever be a nation again because of the state. He's just so pathetic! He's a weaker version of you! And you're already weak as is!"

Now it was Leonas' turn to smirk. "So you think I'm weak huh? Well, we'll just have to change your tune on that."

(Several minutes later)

"Damn you Leonas Laurinaitis! When I get out of this I'll make sure you pay!"

The 2p Lithuanian smirked as he walked out of the room, where Natalie waited for him with a towel. "It's amazing how he's not screaming from the salt on the chest wound and that he's screaming from being tied up in a chair." Leonas stated as he wiped the blood of his hands before looking at the mirror, revealing blood matted on the top half of his uniform and hair, "But, you can't say I didn't warn him."

Natalie giggled as she handed the towel to Leonas. "You might want to stay clear of him for a few days. If you need to hide somewhere, you can crash at my house," Leonas whispered in the young woman's ear, prompting her to giggle as she was handed a key.

"Did you get the answers you needed?" Natalie asked, earning a nod from the man.

"I did. And I think it might be the answer to my decision." Leonas stated as he headed towards the door, "If you do crash at my house, there will be a letter on the bathroom counter."

"What will it say?"

"That's something that I can't say here, but only in the safety of my home."

(Timeskip)

"I can't believe I'm doing this. But I know what I need to do now."

Leonas breathed in a deep breath of air as he grabbed the stuff he needed before looking between the night sky outside and the small list in his hands. On the table beside him was a roll of thread, in case he needed to stitch a wound close, two bottles of water, a washcloth, a bag of caramels, two pairs of clothing, and a pair of double serated hunting knives. He knew the other Russia might put up a fight when he found out about him, and he knew he'd need them sooner or later.

"I normally only take care of those broken by the axis. But perhaps that shouldn't be the case. I know Natalie would agree with that." Leonas stated before looking over at a picture frame next to the list. A picture could be seen of Leonas and Natalie sitting on a couch, the woman smiling as he read her a book. "Please be safe while I'm gone Natalie. You're technically a little sister to me. And I know you'd want me to do this."

Leonas smiled slightly before placing the objects on the table in his knapsack and made his way to the bathroom, his hand tightly gripping the broken mirror shard that showed him Toris' world. "Well then. Let's see how my counterpart is doing," The 2p stated before looking at the mirror and watching it morph, gasping at the scene in front of him.

Blood was splattered everywhere in the room. It covered a lot of the objects in the room, especially the figures in the room. And even in the darkened room, Leonas was able to identify the two figures. And it was his counterpart condition that shocked him.

Bruises and knife wounds littered his back, the green uniform top covered in blood and discarded on a nearby chair. Tears were streaming down Toris' face as he gripped the bed to try standing up. And in front of him, what made Leonas' blood boil, was Ivan, smiling innocently like a child, a bloodied water pipe resting at his side.

 _"I hope you learned your lesson Toris. This is what happens when you try to fight back and run away from the union. This is where you live now. You can't escape what's to come."_ Ivan stated firmly as he left the room.

Leonas felt the rage building as he watched Toris slump to the floor, only being held up by the bed frame. His face was obscured, but the 2p could hear the rushed gasps and the near silent sobs that wracked his body. And when the young man spoke, Leonas barely heard the quiet, pained voice that came out. _"It hurts... I-It hurts so badly... W-Why... does he do this? I-I can't take it anymore!"_

That was enough for Leonas as he pressed a hand on the mirror, hoping that it would allow him to go through. He knew that if he didn't go now, there was no way he'd forgive himself for letting this chance pass. And as the mirror allowed passage for him to go through, the 2p could only say one thing as Toris' world engulfed him, mirror shards pressing cuts onto his skin.

"That Russian bastard is going to pay!"

(Change in Pov)

"It hurts... I-It hurts so badly... W-Why... does he do this? I-I can't take it anymore!"

Toris felt his body hypervenilate as he coughed up blood. The excruciating pain was taking over his body, fresh tears streaming down his stinging eyes. "I-I don't know what to do. A-Am I no longer allowed to b-be a nation? Am I going to die?" he asked out loud.

 _"That Russian Bastard is going to pay!"_

Toris felt his body go numb as he struggle to lift himself up after another one of Russia's punishments, this one being the most brutal. Bruises and whip lashes littered the nation's back, his left arm limp next to him due to a broken bone in the upper part of the arm. The nation's vision was blurred as he looked up at the source of the voice, a voice so similar to his own, yet so full of rage and anger, through his unswollen eye.

"You can hear me right? Are you still concious?"

The vision in his on eye started to clear up as he saw someone who looked like him stare right at him. Dark brown hair was blown everywhere, blood orange eyes scanning him as if to process what to do. But what scared Toris the most was the blood covering the lookalike's face and clothes as if he had just been fighting in a war. Something the opposite of what he would do.

Toris' eyes widened. "S-Stay away from me! D-Don't come any closer!" The Lithuanian yelled as he tried to move back, only to stop and cry out as the pain in his back grew worse.

The Lithuania lookalike frowned as he took a step towards Toris, wiping some of the blood off of his hands. "I am only trying to help you. Why are so afraid? Is it because you think I'm the same as the Russia in this world?" he asked as he kneeled down to his level, wiping some of the blood off of Toris' face.

Toris said nothing, but gasped as his lookalike gently lifted him up, trying to be careful of his wounds. "W-Who are you?" he asked, growing faint by the second.

His lookalike said nothing as he looked away. Toris' consciousness fell away and he barely heard the other speak. "A second player. Leonas Laurinaitis. I'm you."

 **Again, should I up the rating?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I go on, Let me just say I have nothing against Russia. He's actually one of my favorite characters, but I kinda needed him to be the villian in this story. And if you've read the comics, try looking up the one where Poland sees Toris' scars. I've always assumed Russia caused them. So before you guys start hating on me for doing this to Russia, this is my explaination.**

 **Okay, on to the story. I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 4 Contact

Leonas sighed as he watched his counterpart slip unconcious before lifting him up and laying him on the bed, making sure his back was facing him. After making sure he was still breathing, the 2p grabbed a washcloth and one of the water bottles and brought them over to the wash pan on his dresser. A quick glance at the mirror told him that he was actually there, and not watching from his own world.

 _The wounds look pretty bad. It might be a few hours before he'll finally wake up._ Leonas thought as he locked the door to Toris' room before soaking the washcloth. _And I don't want that Russian bastard to come in on me while I work._

The second he placed the washcloth on one of Toris' wounds, the nation's body twitched in pain, and Leonas heard a sharp intake of breath as well as a gentle whimper of pain from Toris as he cleaned the wounds. It was obvious that his counterpart was in a lot of pain, but he knew unless he cleaned them, the wounds would get infected. As he cleaned the knife wounds, Leonas could tell sense his counterpart's breathing steady, the blood no longer leaking out when he dried the wounds.

With his back cleaned off, Leonas could finally see the extent of the damage on Toris. Slash marks littered his back, and bruises from the metal pipe he saw before tore at the skin on the back of his shoulders. A rather large slash mark stretched from the top left shoulder to the middle of his back, and it seemed to be what was causing Toris pain.

"Well, this could've been worse. They'll still scar afterwards, but it's better than leaving them to get infected," Leonas stated as he grabbed the bandages and sat his counterpart up so he could wrap up the wounds, "I'm almost done Toris."

The rest of the process was quiet as Leonas bandaged his counterpart, making sure to check on his pulse in case it was weakening while he worked. But to his relief, the pulse stayed steady as he finished the process and turned Toris onto his back. A steady stream of breath escaped his lips as his chest moved up and down in the same process.

"His condition is improving, but..." Leonas notice the slight shiver coming from Toris, before placing several blankets over him that were on a nearby chair, "That's all I can really do until he wakes up."

A faint knocking on the door forced him to mentally curse as a quieter voice could be heard, and he identified it as one of his counterpart's partners, Raivis. "T-Toris? Are you doing okay?"

Leonas felt himself curse as he slipped under the bed, making sure to grab his bag as the door was unlocked and the Latvian and Eduard entered, both gasping at the blood in the room. "M-Mr. Russia hurt him again, didn't he?" he whispered.

"Yeah. And judging by the blood, he must've passed out from it." Leonas heard the covers shift above him, "That's odd. He's already been cleaned up and bandaged."

"Really?" Leonas' eyes watched as shoes entered his line of view under the bed. "Do you think Russia did it?"

"No. These are rather good-quality bandages, and the way they're wrapped is different from Mr. Russia's form. But it's opposite of Toris' style. He wraps his starting from the left. Whoever did this started from the right."

Leonas mentally panicked as the two baltics continued talking. "Do you think his 2p did it? After all, they are our opposites." Raivis pointed out.

"I don't think so. After all, look at what the 2p axis is doing. Ours might be the same way. At any rate, we shouldn't worry. Let's get some sleep. We've got a lot to do after all."

Leonas exhaled slowly as he heard the covers being fixed and footsteps fading away, before hearing the door shut. After a few moments of silence, he felt the tension release before finally climbing out from under the bed. "That was just too close. I'm not ready for them to see me just yet," The 2p stated as he looked at his reflection, "I better clean up. The blood probably made him panic when he saw me in the mirror earlier."

A sudden groan from the bed caught Leonas' attention, and he paused what he was doing to watch Toris attempt to sit up, unsure of what to do. Pain seemed to flash through his eyes, and immediately shut as if to block it out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I just fixed cleaned your wounds and I wouldn't want them to reopen," Leonas pointed out.

Toris' eyes snapped open as his gaze connected with the 2ps, and immediately the weakened nation began panicking, the paranoia flashing in his eyes. "Y-You! B-But how!? N-Never mind that. Just s-stay away." he stuttered as he continued trying to sit up, before giving up and settling on just laying back on the pillow, "Y-You're going to take control of me like those other 2ps! I-I know it!"

Leonas shook his head. "If I really wanted to take control of you, I wouldn't have dressed your wounds. And contrary to the other 2ps, I disapprove of what Ivan's doing. There are 2ps who are kind. We just don't show it often." The 2p stated as he approached Toris, "Of course, making sure others are okay is something you know a lot about, right Toris?"

Toris stopped and looked straight at the 2p. "You know my name?" he asked.

"I do. I heard it mentioned through my world. I saw what Ivan did to you the past few days reflected in my bathroom mirror, and it sickened me that he did that to you," Leonas stated as he gazed at Toris.

His counterpart seeming to relax, but still kept a watchful eye on him. "For all I know you could be lying."

Leonas nodded as he approached his counterpart. "Yes you're right. And trust is a fragile thing. It's easy to shatter. But I've seen what's happened to you in the past few days. You care a lot for the other baltics, and would protect them. Because of that you take their punishments, and depending on Ivan's mood, his wrath could be devastating. Like what happened earlier this evening."

Toris grew quiet as he gazed at the 2p, allowing Leonas to continue. "But deep down inside I know you're wishing things could be how they use to be. The war took away your freedom. I want to help you regain it. I know it hurts, being in this position."

Leonas watched as his counterpart's eyes closed, as if remembering painful memories. "I-I hate being here. H-He's so cruel to us. I-I just want the pain to s-stop," The weakened nation stuttered, the tears streaming down his face, "I-I don't know w-what to d-do anymore!"

"I know. And you don't have to worry. I won't hurt you." Leonas placed his hand on his counterpart's shoulder gently. "What Ivan is doing to you is wrong."

Toris ignored the pain in his back as he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them, muffled sobs escaping his mouth. His whole body trembled as he seemed to be recalling all the times he was punished. "It hurts... I-It hurts so damn much..." He whispered, the stutter growing as his body shoke, "I-I just can't t-take it anymore! I-It feels like I'm l-losing my own i-identity!"

Leonas nodded as he sat down on the bed next to him and gently played with Toris' hair. "I know. The pain of being hurt like this is unbearable. Sometimes it just helps to cry though." the 2p pointed out quietly as he hugged his counterpart, being careful not to press on the wounds on his back, "I'll make sure Ivan pays for what he did."

With nothing else to say, the two sat in silence, the only noise being the softening sobs from Toris as the time slowly passed. Eventually they stopped, and the somewhat broken nation looked up at Leonas with red, swollen eyes. "Y-You're the person I've been seeing in the mirror the past few days. You're my 2p, Leonas," Toris whispered, earning a nod from the 2p, "B-But why would you want to help me? We both come from different worlds. Why should you care about what happens to us? What happens to me isn't really your business."

"I know. But I've seen the look in your eyes, and it's so much like what I've seen in nation being broken by the axis. I've seen a lot of those facing the Axis break down into the same state you're in, and it's happened so many times that I decide to change that. You remind me so much of Natalie." Leonas stated as he looked up at the window, stars fading in the night sky.

"Natalie?"

"The Belarus of my world. She was a gentle girl. Deadly, but quite gentle. And that's what made Luciano want to and tried to break her. And what's worse, Viktor, her older brother, allowed that! The gentle little girl that would often follow me and her older brother, was broken in a matter of months. What's worse, she was tortured in Russia's own house, where I was staying for a few months, because Viktor claimed it was a lullaby to him." Leonas growled, before taking a deep breath, "So what I did was something that went against other 2ps morals. I took Natalie in for a few weeks after Luciano broke her, and helped her recover. It was a long process, but the gentle 2p she was before slowly returned. She may no longer fight, but she's doing well."

Toris was surprised. "The state Ivan's pushing you into is breaking you apart. But there's still time to help. No one should have their freedom taken like that. I wish to help regain that lost independence." Leonas finished.

"You'd do that?"

Leonas nodded, and for once a brief amount of hope flickered in Toris' eyes. "I don't know how long it'll take, but as long as you don't give up, there's still hope."

The faint sound of birds chirping caught their attention, and both noticed the sun starting to emerge from the darkness. R-Russia will be probably coming to wake me up soon. What should I do?" Toris asked, "He might see you."

"He won't. I can conceil myself under the bed. Kinda had to do that when the other baltics came in to check on you."

A small, almost faint smile could be seen on Toris' face as he climbed out of bed, the pain fading into a slow, stiff, and sore feeling. Leonas felt content with the look on his face as he helped his counterpart button up his uniform, being careful not to brush it against the wounds on his shoulders. "It'll be alright. Just go through what you usually do during the day. I'll be here when you return Toris," the 2p stated, earning a nod from the nation in front of him.

Toris smiled briefly as he slid out the door, leaving the 2p alone in the room. "You're still fighting for it inside. And in the end, Russia can try all he want, once a nation has regained hope, they take their first step in want independence." Leonas stated as he watched the sun rising outside, "Hope is a powerful emotion. It gives people and nations alike the strength to carry on in this forsaken world."

A brief look in the mirror made him notice the blood from the mirror fragments cutting his face when he entered Toris' world. "Must've been a side effect from using a mirror instead of the portal. Might as well clean this up while I'm here."

 **Drop a review?**


End file.
